Ine Shimizu
Misaki Nekota ''(猫田 御先, Nekota Misaki) is a retired kunoichi of Konohagakure, an A-rank fūinjutsu specialist, and a former member of Konoha's Archery Forces. She is the current head of her family and is closely affiliated with the Cat Fortress. Nekota has gained notoriety for her Fire style ninjutsu, skill with summoning techniques, and her affinity for kyūdō; despite being of a diluted bloodline, she wields the Hyūga Clan's famous dōjutsu. Mistake Nekota is property of Shotons on The N.O.W. ||| THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION Background TBA Personality Nekota was raised from a young age to be the penultimate "Yamato Nadeshiko." She is the strong and silent type, but behind her impassable facade is just any other girl. As a child Nekota was indifferent and emotionless despite the bullying she received from her peers. It was not until she undertook the responsibilities of the next Misaki clan head that Nekota began to show emotion and motivation. Nekota cares deeply for her family and upholds their integrity despite their status as a Tsukimono-suji household. She is very athletic and enjoys playing team sports in her free time. Appearance Nekota is a tall and striking girl. She has long black hair and purplish eyes with dark pupils, and her skin is very pale. Her hair is usually kept in a high bun under a cap with her widow's-peak bangs framing either side of her cheeks. Her face is usually very expressionless, not because she has a cold personality but because she isn't used to emoting. Upon making chūnin, Nekota's chūnin active duty clothes fit the village standard and are geared to escape notice: she wears dark-coloured cargo pants and a dark short-sleeved shirt underneath her green chūnin vest. Her headband is usually wrapped around her forehead with the tie sticking upward like ears. She also wears standard black ninja sandals and black fingerless gloves. Abilities General Abilities Nekota is a Hyūga descendant with an ability not unlike chakra chains and a specialization in animal summons. Her "chains" are a condensed for of semi-conductible chakra and can only be used in conjunction with her summons; as a member of a Tsukimono-suji household, Nekota holds an unofficial contract with Fox summons. She is able to summon extra low-level foxes using contract scrolls, but Nekota spends most of her training with her full-time fox companion, inherited directly from her mother. Nekota's byakugan is relatively underdeveloped due to her diluted bloodline, but she is a skilled tracker and her range of vision and summons maker her an excellent live retrieval specialist. Ninjutsu Under her genin instructor's supervision, Nekota's precision in moulding chakra grew exponentially and she could have arguably given any medical-nin a run for their money. However, as the majority of her chakra goes to maintaining her Summons, she has difficulty executing a successful ninjutsu technique. A simple way to put it is that she is excellent at manipulating raw chakra, but she can hardly hold a henge. Unfortunately, Nekota's chakra capacity is developed on-par with the standard Ninjutsu type, which means her sloppy jutsu cause a lot of damage (and a lot of frustration). Her intrinsic grasp of tajutsu and adept chakra control means that she rarely prefers using ninjutsu techniques even in disadvantage of her close-combat arsenal, so Nekota's hand seal knowledge is also fairly low and due to her circumstances she rarely ever practises. Kenjutsu & Fūinjutsu '''Kenjutsu' (剣術, Literally meaning: Sword Technique) pertains to techniques that entail the use of swords, whether the users be shinobi, or samurai. Kenjutsu can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, fūinjutsu, chakra flow and even genjutsu in order to achieve more devastating techniques. It is regarded as a branch of bukijutsu. Tsukuba's skill with steel lead to her genin and chūnin notoriety as the Sword Princess (剣士姫様, Kenshihime-sama, Literally: ''Swordsman Princess). '''Fūinjutsu' (封印術, Literally meaning: Sealing Techniques) are a type of jutsu that seal objects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another object. Fūinjutsu can also be used to restrict movement or unseal objects either from within something or someone. The presence of a seal is marked by the appearance of formations of technique formulae, kanji, or else other kinds of symbols (likewise with Summoning Techniques). For Nekota, her fūinjutsu centres mostly on Summoning with a small concentration on benign seals. Kekkei Genkai Stemming from her Hyūga heritage, Nekota is able to wield the great dōjutsu made famous by her grandmother's clan (albeit with significant strain to his body). She possesses a near 360° field of x-ray vision (except for a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), can see through solid surfaces, and can even clearly perceive the chakra pathway system. Misaki usually activates her bloodline with a hand sign, but has been known to access it vocatively when her hands aren't free. Stats Part I: Part II: Part I TBA Part II TBA Notes © 2017 by @User:Shotons. All Rights Reserved. I do not own Naruto or any of its related content. I do, however, own this character and their information! That being said: Misaki Nekota and related media (ie. fanfictions, spin-offs, and subsequent sequels) are my intellectual property and are under copyright. Any theft or repurposing of this character or their background without the original author's EXPRESS PERMISSION will result in immediate action. If you have questions or concerns, please contact me for further information. I spent a very long time putting this together and I would greatly appreciate it if anyone who DOES want to use this character, for whatever purpose, please talk to me about it first!! Thanks. Trivia * Nekota's favourite foods are barbecue and tonkatsu. She dislikes leeks. * Her hobbies are X. * Nekota's full name is notable for several reasons: ** Misaki (''御先, ''Misaki), which translates literally to "vanguard", is a collective term for small-scale divine spirits who are subordinates to high-ranking deity, appearing as the deity's omens or messengers. One such misaki are the kitsune within the Inari Ōkami household, a reference to her family's status as a fox clan. ** As a surname, Nekota (''猫田, ''Nekota) ''is composed of the kanji for "cat" ''(猫, neko) and "field" (''江, ''ta, da). * Nekota wishes to fight Shisui Uchiha. * Nekota's favourite words are X. Quotes * (To) Reference Category:DRAFT Category:Naruto OC